


A long way home

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Gavin has to take a long journey to find him home.With more ups and downs than he would have imagined.Good that he has Nines at his side.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: New ERA Discord: Winter Big Bang





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New ERA Discord Winter Big Bang! 
> 
> The theme was Finding Home and I hoped I delivered that!
> 
> I had the wonderful greed (kingkirkwall) as my partner. They are an amazing artist, a awesome writer and I couldn't have wished for a better partner. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

With the successful android revolution it didn’t take long till change came to the DPD, too. In fact it was one of the first institutions who took up the new android laws, who payed them as employees and offered them protection. 

All thanks to Connor, the deviant hunter who switched sides in the last standing of the androids and helped with freeing thousands of new models to make a stand against the humans. 

So it was also no surprise that the main station, where Connor had made his so to say first steps to his later role, became the one station who started the Android Task Force.  
Who to everyone’s surprise - well maybe not Lieutenant Anderson’s - Connor joined. After he decided to come back to the DPD to ask for employment, not taking the road to stay with Jericho and take a position as one of their leaders. 

That’s how everything started. Like a small snowball you roll down a mountain and it gets bigger and bigger. More androids came back, different not just police models joined the force and everything changed.

In the middle of all that was Detective Gavin Reed, just waiting till the change hit him too. And it didn’t really need long. Just three weeks after Connor came back and the Force was built, Gavin joined, to everyone’s surprise, his own the most. Yes, if he said so himself, thinking of the number of his closed cases, he was a pretty good detective. But after the fight he had with Connor in the evidence room? And all the sensitive training he had to go through, to make it back to work, because Fowler wanted the DPD on spot in the public eye? Gavin was the last person you would choose for the spot. 

But well with what it entailed it started to make sense. 

With getting a spot on the Force, which would help him very well on finally getting this promotion, he got a partner, an android partner to be precise. An RK900, the latest and last android produced by late Cyberlife. Also the so called little brother of Connor even if androids don’t have families, but that was beside the point. Taller than his predecessor, stiffer, less of a puppy and more of an attack dog, he was there with his glacier blue eyes, the complete opposite of Connor. And he was to be Gavin’s partner. 

Gavin knew what that meant, what it really meant. 

Some would say it was because Reed was the only officer without a partner, so it made sense. Others took it as a punishment for Gavin and snickered behind their hands about it. Even taking into consideration the few altercations with Connor, he was not the worst cop with androids. At least he didn’t have anything in his file about destroying police androids like so many others. 

But Gavin knew what it was. A warning for him. That he could and always would be replaced by someone else, someone better than him in every conceivable way. Just like Elijah had in the past. If he didn’t give his 110% he would be out of the DPD faster than he could say fuck. And he needed this job, if he wanted to eat and have a roof over his head. It was his everything, it was the thing he was good at it, it was his life. And he would be damned if he would let someone else, a machine!, take that from him. He fought too hard to be where he was now. Lost too much on the way, to give it up.

It was a thread from the higher ups to him. 

His captain, he knew, wanted something completely different out of this. Because you know, Captain Fowler actually cared about his people, even if he didn’t really show it. If you did your work right at least. And so Gavin knew, that Fowler hoped RK900 - Richard - would help him like Connor had helped Hank, getting him back on his feet. 

But he wasn’t a still recovering alcoholic like Hank. He wasn’t someone who had fallen down a rabbit hole and needed to help to get back up. He was angry at the world, yes, he had his fair share of PTSD, being a few years an officer and a soldier. Anxiety and depression being also part of it. Maybe he had some suicidal tendencies not unlike Hank, but he had it under control! With his cats and Tina. He didn’t need someone else’s help! He didn’t need someone to make him a better person for society. Society could fuck itself! 

He was angry, he was moody, he was explosive. Nothing that really prevented him from doing his job. He knew when to act professional and when to use a rougher hand. He was not a toy to be left behind because he didn’t fill society’s standards!

But that didn’t seem to be what his Captain saw, and now he was saddled with this shiny new android partner. Even if Fowler had been so regretful and sorry with giving him a new partner. The man knew what happened to the last one, the reason why Gavin transferred the main station from his old one in the south of Detroit. 

However, that didn’t stop Fowler from making them partners and sticking them into the Force together. Not even the sweet promise of a promotion could calm down Gavin. He knew what he could kiss goodbye if he refused to work with his new partner. 

And so they were here now. Him and Richard being leaders of the Force, together with Connor and Hank, doing their best to fight against android crime. To top this sour position off, he and his new partner were the part of the Force that had to work over old cases. The President had pardoned a lot of old crimes against androids, that back then still counted as “property damage”, but not all. At least not the ones five years before the revolution and during it. The leaders of Jericho had fought hard, the red haired woman the most, to get justice for the androids. And so it was Gavin’s job to study dusty old records of cases and ask people things that happened long in the past. The human mind was not good at remembering things, and it was difficult with a partner who still wore his Cyberlife jacket, even if all android branding had been removed per law. 

It was no fun at all, not at all. Even less so when Gavin learned that even if Richard looked the opposite of Connor and his personality came off as the opposite, on the inside he wasn’t. 

He was also a goody-two-shoes in his own way. Not overly friendly like Connor, but friendlier than Gavin. Trying to please and help where he could. Trying to be a good partner!

And Gavin wanted nothing of that. Yes, he wanted to keep his job, because obvious reasons. But that didn’t mean he had to be all buddybuddy with his partner, like Richard tried to be so desperately. 

He stayed professional with Richard, did his job and refrained from calling him any names. But he didn’t accept any offered coffee from the android. Ignored him when he sat a freshly brewed one down on his desk. Waited for it to get cold, before throwing it away and making his own coffee.

He didn’t take any of Richard’s suggestions about his health and job, to improve himself, helpful has they would have been for him. 

He shut down any friendly words that Richard had for him. It was beside the point that he didn’t take well to compliments.

He shut down Richard pretty fast when he tried to use his first name.

He stayed distant to his partner in any way possible and he knew how everyone was displeased about it. Connor at the front of them all. 

Well, if the big brother had wanted his little brother have a good experience in the DPD he maybe should have made sure that he didn’t get saddled with Gavin as partner. Gavin himself and many other people would have been happier about it. 

But the android kept trying, no matter how much Gavin ignored him or threw his coffee away. A friendly word was always on his lips and a new cup on the table. 

And it seemed like this would always be this way, because even if Gavin didn’t like it, he had to give it to the android that he was as stubborn as he was. No one wanted to be the one to give up the so called game, that their colleagues had started to make bets about. 

Though that didn’t mean that there was no breaking point after weeks and weeks of it, or the story would be a boring one . Would stop here in the endless loop of trying and ignoring. 

But it didn’t. Not when Gavin just in this very moment was harshly pressed with his back into the wall of the last spot they had just searched through for a case and had been welcomed with gun fire. 

His side was slightly bleeding, his leather jacket taking the most damage from the shot that had luckily missed him. Only thanks to the fast reaction of his partner, who had pulled him back. 

Letting out a quiet huff from the impact, a hand holding him on his collar with a hard grip, the human opened his eyes to look at his very angry partner, his face twisted with it.

“Why can’t you listen? This was dangerous! You could have been hurt! I told you not to go in! Wait for backup! And you didn’t listen! You could be dead now! Dead!”

Gavin grinned humorlessly at the android, the world buzzing around them with the late backup that Richard indeed had called, when he had stormed in the building. 

“I don’t take orders from you”, he spat back.

The grip got harder, not exactly the reaction Richard had hoped for.

“It’s not about giving orders! It’s about listening to me! To your partner! I’m here to help you! What must I do to get that in your thick skull?! Didn’t I try hard enough? I bring you coffee like you prefer it! I leave you alone when you demand it! I don’t overstep any of the lines you laid down! I do anything - ANYTHING - in my power to be a good partner! And you just can’t listen! What do I have to do?!” He sounded defeated at the end, but his grip didn’t loosen. 

Gavin’s expression darkened, the grin vanishing, but before he could give his so called partner a piece of his mind, they were interrupted by an officer.

“D-detectives? We are ready to go?” 

They both snapped to the young officer, the woman jumping back. 

“Give us a second, Officer Clagan.”

“S-sure, sir.” She saluted and basically ran from them.

Richard turned back to him, anger still darkening his eyes, but also sadness. He stared back, no words were exchanged. Just them looking at each other anger glimmering in their eyes. 

The android was the first to break the eye contract, pressed him once more against the wall, like a parting gift, before he let go. Gavin falling back to his feet. They made them too tall these days. 

Without another word Richard turned and left, leaving him behind. He watched him go, not leaving him out of his eyes. 

Partners? Pah!

\--  
\--

If Gavin had to try his damndest to keep his distance from his partner theselast few months, he didn’t have anything on the android. After the ‘talk’ they had, Richard was more distant from Gavin than his father had been all his life. 

No more coffee, no more nice words, no more offered help with anything, not even passing a case file over. Nothing. 

Gavin ignored the feeling in his gut, that this wasn’t right. It was! It was exactly what he had wanted the whole time. Not having a partner. Having a ghost of one, the closest he could get. 

It was better this way and he was glad that Richard finally understood that. He truly was! 

No partner meant, he couldn’t be hurt by them. Couldn’t be used, like Ad-

Quickly he shut the thought down, he didn’t want to think about that asshole, who could rot in hell. 

But it still made his stomach knot with that uncomfortable feeling. It didn’t get better with the looks Connor and Hank were giving him. Richard must have told them. 

He ignored them and turned back to his work station, giving them a friendly finger as he turned. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hank quickly putting a hand on Connors shoulder to hold him back, as he made a move to come over. 

“Pff.” 

Let the twink come over, it won’t end like the last time. 

Scowling, he took his cold coffee in his hand and drank. His face turned in disgust, but coffee was coffee and he needed it. The last few nights hadn’t been nice to him. They never really were with his sleeping problems and all. But since PBJ ran away, getting out through a door not closed fast enough, he was worrying every night.

The cat was known for running out of his flat and then waiting to be picked up from him in the entrance hall. But this time when he had ran after her, she had other ideas. In one second he saw her prettily waiting in her usual spot, the next the front door of his complex opened by Mrs.Truner and she was gone. He had ran after her, but she was faster and the fact that it was dark already outside didn’t help. 

So he had been out the whole night, searching for her, obviously without success. This had happened three days ago and he was more than worried. 

He did anything in his power in trying to find her, had left her favourite toy and food at the window and balcony. Hoping she would try to come in this way. Searched every time he came back home, till his body demanded sleep. All his neighbors knew, promised to be on the lookout. But with every passing day he lost more and more hope. He missed her so bad. 

Flinching out of his thoughts, when loudly something collided with the surface of his desk, he looked up. To cold blue eyes, looking at him emotionlessly. 

“The case files, Detective.”

Without saying more, Richard turned and left again. Gavin watched him go, his stomach getting more knotted. This was also so not helping with everything. 

\--  
\--

His fingers felt like ice when he opened the door to his apartment hours later, another night wasted in searching for PBJ without success. He felt tired. 

He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket into the direction of the coat rack. It made a wet splat sound, the rain had been heavy the whole day. Not helping at all, he couldn’t see shit. Slowly he made his way into his kitchen. 

BLT and Sloppy Joe watched him from their cat tree, judging him. He ignored them and shuffled closer to the coffee pot. This what was he needed after this fruitless search, something to warm him up. 

While the coffee brewed he filled the other’s food and water dishes, ignoring the stab in his heart, when he filled PBJ’s. His other cats came down when he finished, still not coming to him, just getting their food. With a tired look he watched them a little, before his machine told him that the coffee was ready. 

On autopilot he made his coffee like usual, his body slowly getting his warmth back. He sighed happily when the black liquid wetted his lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the small heaven in a cup.

Then the doorbell rang, BLT and Sloppy Joe fled immediately to his bedroom. He cursed, when he nearly fell over them on their run to safety. With a quick look to his clock that was part of his microwave, he asked himself, who the fuck wanted something from him at 1am in the morning on a Thursday night? 

For a second he thought about just let them stay out of the door, but they rang again. And he knew if that was Mr. Backer, because he again heard something strange in the night and his first instinct was to go to the police officer living in his building, he wouldn’t leave till Gavin opened the door. 

He took his coffee with him and shuffled over to the front door, kicking his shoes again one more time out of the way. 

Already with a response of reassurance on his lips for the paranoid older man, he opened the door. The words died on his lips.

This wasn’t Mr. Backer at his door. 

It was his partner, Richard, soaked by the rain with an equally soaked and unhappy looking PBJ in his arms. 

“PBJ!”

At least he had the mind to put the coffee back down on the small table, were his keys normally rested, before he moved forward to get his baby back into his arms. 

The cat meowed unhappily, when she was pulled from the android’s arms, but Gavin didn’t care. He cuddled the still unhappily meowing cat against his chest, making kissing noises at her, the full baby talk. Ignoring everything around him, not caring how loud he was. 

“Hmthmt.”

Gavin’s head snapped up and he looked at the other man, still holding PBJ like a baby. Color sprung to his cheeks under the amused looking eyes.

“I’m glad that she is actually your cat, Detective. The collar and chip gave me the needed information, but it feels good to be right.”

He just stared, words not wanting to leave his mouth. PBJ was starting to fuss in his arms. She scratched them and he flinched, jumping back and letting her go. Like all cats she landed safely on all fours and then ran into the flat. 

He cursed, pressing his hand into the wound. Nothing new with his cats and nothing to deep, it didn’t really bleed much.

“You should put a bandaid on that, Detective. Even if it’s small it still can get infected.” 

And back they were to giving friendly advice, like nothing had ever happened. 

Gavin looked back at his partner, staring again. Richard held his stare, not backing down. Silence settled between them. 

Richard was again the one who broke it  
.  
“Now that you have your cat back, Detective. I will be on my way. Have a good night.”

With that he turned but before he could leave again, Gavin got his words back.

“You want to come in?”

What the fuck had he just said?

Richard turned to him, surprise clear on his face. Just like Gavin felt, but he couldn’t back down now, could he?

Getting his coffee back into his hands, he looked away while he kept talking. No going back now, and Richard had brought his missing cat back.

“You are soaked and that can’t be good for all the metal you are made of. At least come in to warm up before you leave and take an umbrella with you.”

“I’m made of a special mixture or polymer and am water proof, Detective.”

More color sprung to his face and he slunk back into his home, ready to close the door to have this conversation over with.

“But I would still very grateful to get a little dry. It’s uncomfortable wearing these wet clothes.”

Richard stepped closer to him and Gavin made room for him, closing the door when he was inside. 

Like his cats he tried to flee and made his way back into the kitchen.

“You want some coffee?” he called over his shoulder, to fill the silence.

“I can’t drink, Detective. But something warm for my hands would be really appreciated.”

Gavin cursed internally about his idiocy and busied himself with making a cup. He hoped the evening would get better somehow.


	2. Friends

“We are still on for Friday?”

Not looking up from his coffee to concentrate to get the brown nectar in, he answered.

“Ye, sure.”

“Good. I already asked Stella to come and I’m sure Nines will not say no.”

And now was time to spit out his coffee. Luckily he only hit the table and not one of them.

“What?! Why the fuck Nines?!”

Tina handed him some napkins to clean up his mess.

“Well he is your friend and I’m taking Stella - which is my girlfriend - and I want her to meet Nines and for you not to feel like the 3rd wheel.”

Gavin looked at her like she had grown a second head. 

“We are not friends, Nines and I.”

“Gavin. You gave the guy a nickname. He visits you at home to play with your cats. You meet at your days off to do things together. Didn’t you watched a movie last time at the theater?”

“And? That doesn’t mean I and Robocop are friends.”

If you gave Tina each time a penny when Gavin was dense as bread, she would have a full jar of them. 

“Gavin, I repeat and I can’t believe I have to do this. You gave the guy a nickname. He visits your home to play with your cats. You meet at your days off. These are things friends do. This is things we do.”

“And I repeat, we are not.”

“Then explain this the fuck to me!” Annoyance clearly in her voice. Gavin was a brilliant detective but dense in his own personal life. 

“I gave him a nickname because his name is oraney as fuck and too fucking long. He should be thankful that I didn’t go with Dick. He visits my home bc PBJ likes him, why ever after he brought her home. And you know I can’t refuse my cats anything, they are my babies. And we meet sometimes on our days off. It’s more a coincidence than anything else.”

Tina took a deep breath and send a prayer for patience to whoever was listing to this dumbass conversation.

“You watched a movie together, that you really wanted to watch, on a coincidence?”

“Yes. I was at the theater, Nines why ever too and so we watched it together with a complete coincidence.”

“Gavin! How is this a coincidence! You are clearly friends!”

Not it was Gavin's turn to be annoyed. 

“It is, okay! Me and Nines are not friends! And won't be ever friends! He should be fucking happy that I tolerate him as a partner! Because that is all there is! All! I don’t want him as a friend!”

And with that he grabbed the rest of his coffee and stormed away, leaving her behind.

Because fuck Tina. Him and Nines weren’t friends! They were work partners and nothing else. Gavin didn’t want to be friends and Nines didn’t want him as one. End of story. 

Angrily he sat his coffee down, at the coaster that Nines had brought for him after to many coffee spills. Still fuming he plopped down on his chair and opened his last file. Casework always relaxed him.

But he wasn’t left alone for long.

“Detective. We got a tip on the Hendriks case.” 

Nines came up to him out of nowhere, silent as a snake and if he didn’t was used to it now, after working a few months together with the android, he would have flinched and spat some cursed at him.

Turning in his chair he looked up at his taller partner who watched him with a content smile, one hand out offering up tablet. 

Without much thanks, he took the tablet and looked over the information. Nines still standing next to him.

“Awesome. Let me grab my jacket and we can go.” 

Fieldwork was exactly what he needed right now. Quickly he stood up, turning off his station, putting on his jacket and drowning the last of his coffee in one big gulp. A secret talent of him. All under the watchful eyes of his android partner.

Stepping around and grabbing the tablet he pressed it back to his partner.  
“Let’s go Nines before the bar opens. They are always so bitchy if you do it while customers are there.”

Obedient Nines followed, throwing his empty cup away at the way out.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Getting to the bar had been easy, with Nines giving him the needed instructions to evade the city traffic, while simultaneously fighting about his taste for music. 

Taylor Swift was a classic, okay!

Getting anything out of the employees or bar owner itself was not. Him and Nines had decided to cover more ground with splitting up the questioning but to no luck. Normally androids were more open to being asked by an android, as the human were with a human. It made sense and it worked well. But in this establishment, as dinky as it was, no dice. It was like pulling teeth.   
So now they switched strategies and switched their targets to ask them again the same questions. To hopefully get at least a few things or someone to slip up. 

Gavin was currently questioning one of the waiters, a red-haired android, who he knew was original a household model, from her looks. 

“So to get that clear, you saw nothing at all, nothing at the said night?”

It was giving him headaches.

“Yes, as I already told your friend, I saw nothing. It was just a normal night. I don’t know why it’s so hard to understand, even for a hu-.”

“We are not friends!” Gavin interrupted her before she even could get her last comment out. He hated it how some androids now free - and he was happy for them really, less creepy soulless eyes to stare into - were getting so stuck up in themself. Humans made them after all!

But the friends comment with the conversation he had just had with Tina, rilled him more up. 

She - her nameplate read Tiffany - raised an eyebrow at him.

“We are partners, okay! Just partners!”

“Sure, whatever. But still, I didn’t see everything that night and I get tired from your asking, officer.”

“Detective”, he corrected her with gritted teeth. Soon, sergeant, he hoped, with all the cases he had solved in the last few months, with Nines help of course but that was beside the point.

She just looked at him clearly annoyed. 

He held eye contact for a second longer, just to fuck with her. 

“Okay, thanks.” He dismissed her. See he could stay professional when he wanted. She rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

Closing the small notepad that he carried around for notes, even if people still made fun of it, There were in the 24th century and yada yada, but he liked it and it helped him in solving cases, he searched for his partner. 

Nines was at the bar seemingly also finishing up with the bartender. His LED was swirling red. Gavin hoped that meant he had something at least.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

The drive back to the station was oddly silent between them. Nines also hadn’t gotten anything out form the questioning. The tip being a complete bust. 

Gavin had just gotten a stilted answer from him about what they got and now they were driving back, only the radio playing low jazz.

The human looked at his partner from the corner of his eyes, his LED was back to blue. Still, he was silent, not even giving him directions. Strange.

But before he could think more about this, his stomach rumbled. A slight blush came to his cheeks and he stared at the car before him. 

“Detective, you should eat something. Did you skip breakfast again?”

Gavin made a face. Even if they were friendly now, Nines was still a low key nannybot. 

“No, BLT made a ruckus that moring. Had to clean up the chaos before somebody was hurt.” Was grumbled as an answer.

“What did he destroyed this time?”  
Gavin turned the lane. 

“A cup I left behind from dinner. The shards got under the sofa. And you know how much PBJ loves to hide under it.”

“Yes, it’s her favorite hiding place after the hallway cabinet.”

Gavin smiled, it was nice that someone know this stuff about his cats like they cared. 

“Turn right in 300 meters, there is a cafe with acceptable reviews. You could take your lunch break there, Detective. It’s break time either way.”

He would never know why Nines followed the fucking metric system and not the American standard. He needed some time to learn that stuff because Nines wouldn’t change it. 

“They have something for you too? You know how creepy it is if you just watch me eat.”

“Yes, some things are available for me.”

“Good”, and with that, Gavin turned the blinker on to drive to their new destination.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

It was a cozy cafe, good sofas, clean tables, warm colors on the wall, some modern decorations, some plants. Gavin hoped that meant they also had good coffee.

“If you allow I will order for us and you can get the table.”

Gavin thought about it for a second. It was not like Nines didn’t do that already from time to time, but it was still weird sometimes.

“Fine. Just get my coffee, right.”

“Of course, Detective.”

Finding a nice seat in the corner of the cafe, Gavin sat down and waited. He didn’t need to wait long, for Nines to come back with two cups. Gratefully Gavin took the one offered to him. Smelling the heavenly coffee, his shoulders relaxed.

“I ordered an egg salad sandwich for you. They said they would bring it in a minute.”

Gavin nodded and then fully turned to the beauty of liquid in his hand. He loved coffee.   
So into his coffee, he didn’t even notice his partner watching him with a fond smile and soft eyes. He just got out of his trance, when a plate was sad down before him.

“One eggsalad sandwich. Enjoy your meal.” Exclaimed the waiter with a too chipper voice. Gavin turned to the food, while Nines quietly thanked him. 

It was good. Not world moving, but good. 

They stayed like this for a moment, Gavin scarfing down his food faster than he should. Nines had stopped to suggest otherwise after some time. Then the androids head perked up and he stared out of the window. Gavin needed a second to notice.

“Is something?” At least the human had the manners, to swallow before he talked. 

“Somebody is standing next to your car, looking around.”

Gavin sat his sandwich down and turned to the window and yes somebody was standing at his car, watching it.

“I didn’t park wrong.”

“No, you didn't. Finish your food, I will take care of it.” And with this Nines was out of his seat, his own cup already empty, before Gavin could protest. He only had two bites left and then he would join Nines either way. 

He watched the stranger from the window, until Nines came into his view, eating the last of his food. His watching was interrupted by the same chipper voice from before. 

“Here is your receipt, Sir. Your friend already paid for it.”

And that kinda broke something in Gavin’s head. Had he before just looked at the waiter because he talked to him, he now was staring at him blankly. He could feel his blood starting to boil. 

Jumping up from his seat and ripping the piece of paper out of the waiter's hand, Gavin’s face was full of anger. 

“He is not my fucking friend!” 

Why was anybody so insisted that he and Nines were friends?!? First Tina, then the bitch at the bar and now this guy. What the fuck.

The young man stared at him with wide eyes in shock, from his outburst. 

“We are just partners! Damn work partners! Not friends!”

“O-okay, S-sir.”

Now the whole cafe was watching him. Anger still high in his blood, he turned and stormed out of the establishment, ignoring all looks. 

Stomping angrily on the ground, he made his way to his car, now only Nines standing next to it, receipt still clenched in his hands. 

“Detective, is everything alright?” Nines sounded concerned.

He couldn’t.

“Shut up!”

“Detec-”

“Shut up and get in the car!”

He opened the driver door and got in, only waiting a second for Nines to join. Good, he would have left him here otherwise.

It was a silent ride back to the station, Nines LED swirling yellow.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

The tip for the bar had been a bust, but they got a new one a few days later. On Friday especially, that he and Tina had wanted to go out. But they had to reschedule either way because Tina had taken an extra shift for Chris because he had a date night with his wife and had forgotten about it and he now was in the middle of an undercover mission.

It was another bar, this time a tip of a dealer working in it, selling the new purple ice that was stronger for humans and also affected androids. Leave it to the humans to invent new drugs as soon a new clientele came up. 

Gavin had calmed down a little from his outburst in the cafe but was more distant to Nines. They still worked together fine, but he was more silent, more fixed on his work. Nines didn’t comment. Nothing had come out from the man watching his car. He had told Nines that he had just admired it as it was one of the older models and no longer on the market. They had checked that up and indeed the man had been a collector so they didn’t have to fear for anything. 

As they agreed, Gavin parked a few blocks away from the bar, meeting Nines at the door. He was in his normal outfit, just with skinny jeans and a different colored shirt, anything that marked him as police hidden. He hoped Nines had found anything to change into and wouldn’t look so stuck up, like always. 

He wasn’t disappointed when he saw his partner, standing in line, clothed in a black shirt and dark jeans, his hair tousled and his LED gone. He looked good even if it was strange seeing him without his nightlight.

Excusing himself through the queue, he joined the other, ignoring any protest around him. 

“Hey. Anything came up jet?”

Straight to work, he was here not for fun. 

Nines just looked at him, smiling slightly in greeting, he had gotten better with his expressions, and shaking his head then.

“Hmpf.”

He really hoped this wasn’t a bust like the last one. 

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Well, it wasn’t. Not with Gavin three hours later leaning against the wall of the club, bruised in his face and some parts of his body, blood still sticking to his knuckles, lighting a cigarette. 

“You should let the paramedics look you over.”

Looking up he was greeted by the sight of his partner. He looked perfect like always, all blue blood already dried up from his face and clothes. 

“They have more pressing matters.” Like the grunts, he and Nines had to beat up after the table of the fake deal turned. 

He smirked at the thought and brought the now burning cigarette to his lips. It was a good night. They got the dealers, a shit ton of purple and red ice and the murder of Hendriks and his family. Being a chemist wasn’t a save job anymore. 

Nines was silent next to him and they watched together how everybody was cleaning up the scene around them.

“Do you meant what you said, Detective?”

“Huh? What?” The human looked confused at the other. What was he talking about.

Nines didn’t look at him. “Did you meant it when you called us friends, in there?”

Oh, yes he had done that. Well, it had been there cover, just two dudes wanting to get into a deal, to make quick cash in the new drug. It had been easy to say things like “My friend and I…” or “ My friend here…” when asking around for their target.

Still, the question slowly made his blood boil and he stayed silent.

“Detective did yo-”

“No, that was just cover.” There he had said it, now Nines could shut up and they could end the evening on that note. No hard feelings.

Gavin kept smoking while Nines was silent.

“Why?” It pulled on his heart hearing such an innocent question, Nines voice quiet.

He took a deep drag of his cancer stick and hold it in his lungs.

“Because we aren’t.” End of story.

“Why?” 

Snarling Gavin spun around, cigarette hanging from his fingers. Was Nines a child in his why-phase?

“Because. We. Aren’t! What is there so hard to understand!”

He never knew these blue eyes could be so sad.

“But why? Officer Chen calls us friends. Officer Miller, too. I visit you at home. We go out on our free days. We do things together. We take lunch together. We talk about more than just work. Isn’t that things that friends do together?”

Gavin starred at the man not answering, Nines seemed to take that as an invitation to keep talking.

“Am I a bad friend? Do you not want to be friends because of something I did? I’m sure I can make it up to you. I just want to be your friend, Gavin.”

The call of his name snapped him out of his starring, his heart soared with how sad Nines sounded. 

“You want really an answer to that?” His voice was rough like he hadn’t talked in years.  
Nines nodded eagerly, eyes shining hopefully.

“Because I am me and you are you. We can’t be friends.”

There it was said, easy as that.

“That doesn’t make sense, Gavin. I know you are over your hate for androids, declining me a friendship because of our different specious, is stupid.”

Gavin let out a humorless laugh, echoing in the night. Nines looked at him even more confused. 

“You really don’t get it, do you?”

“No, I don’t!” Now Nines was pouting, he shouldn’t think that it was cute.

Gavin took a deep breath. 

“Look Nines, do you know what you are?”

“An android, model RK900, nam-”

“No, no, do you know what you are?”

“I don’t understand what you mea-”

He took another deep drag from the dying stick.

“Look, you are fucking liked around the precinct. The girls from the front smile and welcome you when you come in. You have small talk with other officers. You have meetups with Ben and Chris. Hank is like your fucking pseudo dad and heck even Fowler likes you! You are nice, friendly, attentive and sweet to everybody around you, including me, whyever. You are a fucking delight to be around!”

Nines was still confused but also preening with the praise he just got.

“And then there is me, okay. The office asshole. The one that nobody likes but a few people, whyever. That anybody just wants gone. Heck, if that mission would have gone south and nobody would miss me, besides Tina and my cats! I’m the one nobody wants. And I get that, I don’t want myself if I could help it. I’m rough, unfriendly, loud, annoying as fuck and full of anger. Nobody wants that! So you and me being friends? Is a big no-no. We don’t mix. You stay in the corner where everybody likes and adore you and I stay in mine.”

He took the last drag of his cigarette, before crushing it under his shoe. He had said his bit, time to go home and cuddle with his cats. Hopefully, Nines get it now.

But before he could walk away, already turned, he was pulled back by a strong grip. He stumbled and came to a stand directly in front of Nines. An unreadable expression on his face, like he didn’t know how to feel.

“That’s not true. I like you, Officer Chen likes you, Officer Miller, too. And even Detective Collins! You are nothing what you said. You are an asshole yes, I have to give that to you. But behind that? You are nice and caring, kind to your friends and victims. You are good to your coworkers. You worked on your anger. You apologized to Connor! You are a good detective! You work very hard and you care for your subordinates! You would be missed if something happened to you. You try so hard to be unlikable, but if you get these walls down, you are very likable. I like you, Gavin and I want to be your friend.”

Gavin was speechless, utterly speechless. His heart was hammering like it wanted to jump out of his chest. Nines pulled him closer to him like he wanted to hug him.

“I really want to be your friend, Gavin.”

He snapped out before the arms could close around him, pressing his hands against a strong chest and jumping back He punched against Nines hard platting, hurting himself more than the android.

“Fuck you!” 

He ran.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Thankfully Fowler had given him two days off after the undercover work. It had been enough time to heal his bodily and emotional wounds. He felt like an open nerve after what Nines had told him. 

Hadn’t he seen that he had given him an easy way out? Nobody wanted to be friends with him. Nobody should be friends with him. There were reasons, good reasons! Why nobody should even like him.

And he didn’t want to be hurt again, not after so many times being used. Used for the gain of others, thrown away when he fulfilled his purpose in their eyes. Everything just fake from the beginning and he was too stupid to see it. 

When he came back to the precinct he had collected his thoughts. He would ask Fowler for a change in partners. Nines deserved someone better and he couldn’t let go, was too scared to let his walls down, that even Tina couldn’t get past.   
Determined to clear the fuck up of situation he had brought himself into, he was more than disappointed when getting the info that Fowler, was out of the office for the next four days. 

Angrily he got back to his seat, the other desk opposite of his, empty of Nines. Good, he didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to see him. He wanted him gone.

He booted up his station and got to work. Ignoring that his partner never showed up.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

Stretching out the kinks he always got in his nape, when he stared too long at his work screen, he groaned. He just had to look up some evidence in the lockers and he was finished with the case. 

Swirling around in his seat he stood up and made his way down. Just this and he could take lunch and ignoring Nines if the android ever cared to show up. Maybe he had scared him away for good. Would make it easier. 

Thankfully he didn’t meet anybody on his way down, even if many ignored him, he was not in the mood of a sour look as a form of human interaction. He stopped in his steps when he noticed that the door was ajar, he could hear voices, similar ones. His curiosity up, like a cat who had found some pray, he slowly crept closer. He stopped in his tracks just a few steps from the door, when he could finally make out who was talking, Connor and Nines. 

Okay, no that was not worth it. He has to survive the next four days till Fowler came back, he wanted no confrontation with Nines at all. Even less with his wonder twin near. Gavin turned, deciding to get lunch now and come later back. Or he would have if he didn’t have heard his name. And his curiosity was backup, consequences be damned. 

“I told you from the start that it wasn’t a good idea. Reed is barsh, unprofessional and antisocial. Fowler should have chosen a different partner for you. This was out to be failed from the start.”

That was so Connor. Okay, he knew he wasn’t the best person. And he had tried okay, he had apologized, had done his stuff to redeem himself and now these two were okay with each other or so he had thought at least. It hurt a little. 

Nines who had talked before stayed silent.

“Trying to be his partner I understand, even if the coffee was too much. You are not his servant, Nines. But being his friend? Who wants to be a friend to his man.”

See even Connor knew that Nines shouldn’t. 

Still, the younger one was silent. Gavin just could hear him moving around.

“Are you listening to me Nines?”

“Yes, Connor. I just decide to ignore it.”

Ouch, okay sure he didn’t miss siblings fights he had back with Elijah as few as there had been. 

“Nines!” Connor sounded so indigent. It made Gavin snicker imagine his face at this very moment. 

“What brother? You decide to tell me your opinion and I decide to ignore it. I don’t need your lamenting nor do I need your advice. I have it handled. Now hand me evidence 456B.”

Oh, Gavin forgot how Nines could get when he was annoyed by something. It surprisingly didn’t happen often around him.

“You can’t be serious! I’m trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need your protection! I can protect myself!”

“You can’t! Look at you! You are hiding down here because you scared in facing him! Because he did exactly what I told you he would do! You started a useless quest on trying to be his friend. Reed is not worth your time and attention! And the faster you understand this, the better!”

With a loud ‘Klang’ something his the evidence table.

“Shut up!”

Wow, he never had heard Nines so angry. Okay, scratch that he remembered when he had him against the wall these few months back. 

“Gavin is a hardworking detective, dedicated to his work and friends. He is caring and nice, if you would fucking look past his walls he build up! Yes, he is an asshole! But you are also one! I can be one! Everybody can be one! Hank was one to you too at the start! And he changed! And Gavin changed too! He apologized to you! Do you forget this! He never once called me a derogatory name! Not once! He didn’t threaten to shoot me and he didn’t attack me in any way! You are just projecting your negative image on him! I like him! I want to be his partner! I want to bring him coffee because he likes it and it makes him happy! I want to visit his cats! I want to spend time with him outside work! I want to be his friend! And I will not stop trying until I am! Because he is stubborn as a mule! But at least he is loyal!”

Gavin’s breathing was loud in his own ears, silence all around him. The androids making no sound. 

Never. Never in his life had somebody stood up like this for him. Not once. No one.

He felt so much at once, he felt dizzy, he felt like barfing. He didn’t know when he moved but he ran back to the bullpen. Not caring if they would hear him. He just ran, again.

\--  
\--  
\--  
\--

After nearly over an hour hiding in the most vacant man’s bathroom of the station, Gavin stepped back into the bullpen. Nobody was really paying attention to him. Nines was still not at his desk. Connor and Hank were also missing.

He had paced around the bathroom for the first half an hour, trying to calm his stomach down, his heart. Thoughts still swimming. After he had made it over this step, he had starred at the dirty mirror debating his options, thinking about the whole thing. It was too much at once, but something had to be done.

Letting the air out in a long sound he plopped down his chair, his hands moving through his slightly damp hair. Throwing water into his face had helped a little. He needed to get back on track. He needed to think. He needed coffee.

Standing up again like he was in trance he made his way to his breakroom. Coffee would help him like always. On autopilot he made himself a cup, watching the coffee drip down in the cup. His ears still rushing with white noise. When it was finished he moved to one of the free tables, starting to open his needed cream and sugar packages. 

He flinched violently when he heard: “Detective, the evidence for the Hendriks case is all put into the system.” 

Gavin looked up, Nines sounded so cold, distant. His eyes too. It was a sad picture. 

The blue glacier eyes watched him, sugar package that he had tried to open still in his hands. 

“Are you okay, Detective?”

After everything, everything. Nines still cared. He still cared. Gavin was an idiot.

“No, I mean yes.” His voice was shaky. 

Nines took a step closer, cautious like nearing himself to a feral animal. 

“Detective ar-”

“Gavin. Call me Gavin, Nines.”

The android came to an abrupt stop, his eyes going big, starring. Emotions bleed back in the blue orbs, lighting them up. 

“Det- Gav-Ree-”

Now or never, take the leap, Gavin. 

“Are you free next Saturday?” 

He would have giggled over Nines' speechless face if he had the brainpower for that. Nines LED was doing a light show.

“Me and Tina want to go out to a bar. Tina is bringing her girlfriend Stella, so it's android friendly. So you can drink, too.”

“We both have our free day on Saturday.” So Nines did get his voice back.

“No shit Sherlock. So you’re in?”

Snarking back like that felt a little like coming home. 

“Yes, I’m free. But I still don-”

“Somebody told me somethings you know. And I had some time to think. And what he said wasn’t so dumb. Still kinda stupid and mushy as fuck. But you know got me thinking.”

Not looking at Nines, he played with the now empty sugar packages. He didn’t dare to look up.

“Oh?”

“Yea…” He took a breath in, why was he getting so nervous it had been so good the last few minutes! “And you know, he was right. So you wanna come out with me and my friends on Saturday?” 

He dared to look up. Nines smiled brilliantly at him. Eyes full of joy.

“I would like that very much, Gavin.”

He smiled back dumbly.

**Author's Note:**

> The New ERA Discord Server is an awesome place! And you're so welcomed to join! 
> 
> [Here is a link to the invitation](You%20can%20find%20an%20invitation%20here!)  
> 


End file.
